Working for Team Magma
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Aaron has joined the ranks of Team Magma, and he will be doing their bidding his way. He plans to do whatever it takes to get stronger, and complete his jobs. He is a criminal now, and there is no turning back for him now. Several people will be trying to catch him, and some will even try to get him to be good again, but his mind has been made up.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron had thick, short, uncombed brown hair and yellow eyes, and he was sixteen years old. He grew up in Slateport City where he witnessed several of Team Aqua's cruelties. His partner was a Minun that he found nearby. Aaron saw no real interest in challenging gyms, and contests didn't show any usefulness to him. Team Aqua's antics constantly irritated Aaron, and they were obsessed with water when most of the world is already water. At one point, Team Magma had gone to the city to thwart Team Aqua, and Aaron had assisted them; Aaron served as a scout for them, and after they finished their mission, one of them handed Aaron a coin with their emblem on it. He told Aaron to come find them if he wanted to join them.

Aaron was currently on the outskirts of Lavaridge Town. He had his Minun in its pokeball. Aaron had a shoulder strap backpack on as well as a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt; he also had on a pair of black leather biker gloves. Aaron found the entrance to the Jagged Pass and entered it. He scaled some of the walls as he approached the spot that he was looking for. He then saw the grass rustling nearby and called out his Minun. Out of the grass came a Spoink who happily bounced over to Aaron and smiled. Aaron patted it on the head and walked away only for it to follow him. "Go away." Aaron said glaring at it causing the Spoink to start crying. The crying was very loud and annoying which prompted Aaron to sigh. "If I catch you, will you stop crying?" Aaron asked pulling a pokeball from his bag. The Spoink immediately perked up when it saw the pokeball and hopped inside causing Aaron and his Minun to smile as they had a new partner. Aaron recalled both of his Pokémon and continued moving through the Jagged Pass.

Aaron pulled the Magma Emblem from his pocket and held it up and watched it start glowing brighter as he got closer to the hideout. At one point, it was glowing violently until Aaron saw a cave open up. Aaron carefully snuck inside and hid behind a boulder as two grunts walked by. "Did you hear about those kids breaking in?"

"Yeah, but we'll take care of em." One of them said as they continued walking.

"Better be careful if I want to talk to the leader." Aaron thought to himself as he continued walking through the base evading the guards as he wandered around the expansive base. Aaron was walking by a room full of high-tech machinery that he ducked behind when he heard voices. "Kid you're going down.

"I won't let that happen." Aaron heard a feminine voice say.

He peeked from behind the machinery to see a girl battling a Team Magma admin. "Is that May?" Aaron asked himself; he saw her appear on TV in several contests. The admin lost the battle and May continued moving. Aaron ran over to the down admin.

"Oh great another kid. My Pokémon are down, so just go on." He said angrily.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you." Aaron said helping him up and handing him a few revival herbs from his bag.

"Just stall that girl long enough for Maxie. She's probably far ahead, so take this passage and cut her off at the door to Maxie's office." The admin said pushing a panel on the wall where a door was revealed. Aaron thanked the admin and ran through the passage. Aaron hid behind a rock and waited until he saw May running towards the door.

Aaron stepped out from behind his hiding place where May stopped in front of him. "Are you here to help?" She asked.

"I'm here to stop you." Aaron said pulling out his pokeball. "Spoink, I know that you're new, but it's time to show me what you got!" Aaron shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Combusken, let's go!" May called out throwing her pokeball. "Use peck."

"Spoink, use psybeam." Aaron said as his Pokémon jumped up high and shot the Combusken with the super effective psychic attack. "Psybeam one more time." Aaron called out as his Spoink readied another attack.

"Combusken, mach punch." May called out as her Pokémon struck Aaron's Spoink; Spoink fainted forcing Aaron to recall it.

"Minun, it's time for the real show." Aaron said throwing his pokeball. "Use shock wave!" Aaron shouted as the Combusken fainted.

"Breloom, come on out." May said throwing her pokeball. "Use mega drain."

"Minun, dodge it and use quick attack!" Aaron shouted as his Pokémon hit the Breloom. "Follow it up with shockwave." Aaron said as the Breloom was barely affected by the attack.

"Camerupt, flamethrower." Aaron heard a voice say as May's Breloom was blasted with fire and fainted. She quickly recalled her Pokémon and ran off. "My admin told me that you wanted to help. You put up a good fight, but you didn't have much of a chance to win." Maxie said as Aaron recalled his Minun.

"I want to join Team Magma." Aaron told him.

"Reason?" Maxie asked.

"Team Aqua caused me trouble, and I want revenge. Also, gyms and contests have never really been my thing." Aaron told him.

"For your efforts, I shall reward you with a position. Come with me to my office so we can fill out some paperwork." Maxie said opening a door and motioning for Aaron to follow him through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was sitting across from Maxie behind a large desk. He slid a few forms across the desk to Aaron and told him where to sign as he explained everything. Aaron would be starting out as a grunt, but Maxie told him that if he showed skill then he would be promoted. Aaron signed all of the forms after skimming them, and he then got dressed in the typical Team Magma grunt attire; Aaron smiled as he pulled the hood up. He was then lead to the barracks where he was given a bed and a trunk to store his personal items.

"You'll meet your bunkmates tonight when you all go to bed." Maxie explained. "Now, I have a task for you. A Durant has been spotted in the base and it has been damaging machinery and causing trouble. I want you to take care of it. I don't care how. Catch it, kill it, just get rid of it." Maxie said as he left the room. Aaron emptied the contents of his bag in to the trunk and pulled out a pokeball.

Aaron called out his Spoink. "I want you to use your psychic powers to see if you can find that Durant." Aaron told the Pokémon who began focusing its powers and began hopping off while Aaron followed closely behind it. Eventually it stopped by a wall and signaled Aaron that the Pokémon was behind it. "Psybeam." Aaron said as the wall was shattered and the Durant leapt at him tackling him to the ground. It was about to use thunder fang, but it was hit with a psywave attack knocking it off of Aaron. "Thanks." Aaron said smiling at his Spoink, but his joy was short lived when his Spoink was hit with an x-scissor attack. "Spoink, are you okay?" Aaron asked running over to it. Aaron hugged it closely ready to protect from the Durant who was charging at them.

Aaron's Spoink started glowing causing Aaron to step back as he watched it evolve. The light cleared revealing a Grumpig who immediately hit the Durant with a power gem attack. "Sweet, new move." Aaron said smiling at his newly evolved teammate. "Power gem again!" Aaron shouted as the Durant was knocked back. "Go pokeball!" Aaron shouted as he threw the ball at the Durant who put up little resistance as it was captured. Aaron looked at the watch on his arm where he pushed a button and Maxie's face appeared. "Mission completed." Aaron told him.

"Very well done. You may return to your bunk to relax." Maxie said as he ended the call. Aaron first went to the healing center where a nurse healed all of his Pokémon. She seemed nice as she welcomed Aaron to Team Magma.

Aaron returned to his bunk only to see three grunts going through his stuff. "Hey rookie. We're just making sure that all of your stuff is up to code, but it looks like we'll have to confiscate most of it." One of them said as they started pocketing Aaron's stuff.

"Put it back or I'll make you." Aaron said as the three grunts looked at him and laughed. Aaron never really came off as strong, so his threat seemed empty to them. "Durant, it's time to show me what you can do." Aaron said calling out his newly captured Pokémon who growled at the grunts.

"Two can play at that game." One of the grunts said as they all threw their pokeballs to reveal a Numel and two Koffings. "Koffing use smog." Two of the grunts called out unaware that Durant is impervious to poison attacks.

"Durant, use the smog like a fog and use iron head!" Aaron shouted as his Durant pierced through the smog and hit the Numel followed by the two Koffings. "While they're distracted, use dig." Aaron called out as his Pokémon burrowed underground while the three Pokémon clustered together out of fear only for all three of them to be hit by the dig attack and faint. The grunts all returned their Pokémon. "Give me back my stuff." Aaron said while his Durant growled at them.

The grunts were about to run when a female admin walked in to the room. "What happened here?" She asked looking at the grunts who were fearing Aaron's Durant.

"This rookie was harassing us." One of them said smirking.

"I don't believe that. What really happened?" She asked looking at Aaron.

"I walked in on them stealing my stuff, so I battled them and won. Now I'm just collecting my stuff back." Aaron told her.

"Return his things." The admin commanded the grunts who quickly ran over to Aaron's trunk and put his stuff back. "Now get out of here before you embarrass yourselves even more." She said as the grunts ran out of the room. She walked over to Aaron as he recalled his Durant. "So you defeated all three of them?" She asked while Aaron nodded his head. "Impressive. Something tells me that you won't be a grunt for long. By the way, my name's Aria." She said smiling before walking out of the room.

"Something tells me those grunts aren't going to stop messing with me. I better teach them a lesson." Aaron thought to himself as an evil smile grew across his face. Aaron walked down to Lavaridge town fully clad in his Team Magma uniform causing several people to cower and some to yell hurtful things at him. Aaron walked over to a stand selling berries and picked out a few berries. The woman told him to just take them. Aaron was not the kind of person to just take something, so he handed the woman the money for the berries causing her to look at him with a look of surprise. "I have no reason to hurt you. I just want to buy some berries." Aaron said as he took the bag and walked off. Aaron then walked to the mart and bought some flour as well as several other ingredients that he paid for before returning to the hideout. He went in to the kitchen and produced several cupcakes that he baked spelon berries in to.

Aaron put the cupcakes on a tray and sat them on his bed knowing that the grunts would see them and eat them. After dinner in the mess hall, Aaron returned to his bunk to see the three grunts eating the cupcakes. "Hope you don't mind that we're eating your cupcakes." One of the grunts said smiling as he looked up still chewing the cupcake with bits and pieces of it on his mouth.

"Why would I mind? I made them just for you." Aaron said smiling at them. Just then, their faces turned red and they all began trying to breathe fire as they screamed in agony and ran out of the room trying to find water.

"What happened to them?" Aria asked walking in to the room.

"They tried taking my stuff again." Aaron said smiling.

"Hopefully they learned their lesson." Aria said as she looked outside to see them still running around and screaming.

"I think they'll learn their lesson when they realize that there's only one source of water here." Aaron said pointing to the bathroom.

Aria smiled at Aaron. "You really are evil, aren't you?" She asked smiling.

"It's just what I'm good at." Aaron said pulling a video camera out of his pocket while all three of the grunts ran in to the bathroom and shared a look as they plunged their heads in to the toilet.

"Send me a copy of that video." Aria said as she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was currently lined up with the other grunts in front of an excavation site while a male admin started giving them instructions. "I am your commander for this mission, and you are to do as I say. Any disobedience will result in swift, painful discipline. You are to prevent anyone from entering the site who isn't part of Team Magma. When the mission has been completed, you will be notified and we will evacuate the site." The admin said as he started giving out positions for all of the grunts. When he got to Aaron he looked at his notes. "I've been instructed to give you a position by the main hall. Are you up for it?" He asked looking at Aaron who nodded his head. "Whoever knows you must really see something in you if they're giving a rookie grunt like you this position. Plus, if you do well here, you might get promoted." He said as he instructed Aaron to follow him and told him to wait by his position and make sure that no one interrupted the mission.

Aaron was hidden behind a column watching for any suspicious activity. He waited for what seemed like hours until his watch started beeping. One of the grunts was speaking. "Some of the miners have gotten past the initial defenses. They're coming your way. Get ready."

The transmission cut off as Aaron ran out from behind the pillar ready to confront the oncoming miners. "Minun, Grumpig, get ready." Aaron said calling out his Pokémon.

Aaron saw one of the miners approach. "Machamp, use karate chop!"

"Minun, counter with electroball!" Aaron shouted as the Machamp chopped at the ball of electricity causing a small explosion. "Use quick attack, and follow it up with a shock wave." Aaron called out as the Machamp was attacked mercilessly by Aaron's Minun. "Now for you." Aaron said looking at the miner. "Grumpig, use psychic." Aaron said as the miner was levitated and thrown against a wall. "Too easy." Aaron muttered under his breath; then another person approached. This one was a male trainer wearing a red and black jacket.

He threw a pokeball revealing a Sceptile. "I guess that miner was too impatient." He said looking around.

"Hopefully you're not as weak as him." Aaron said pointing to the miner who was passed out with his Machamp next to him.

He glared at Aaron. "I'm going to stop you and Team Magma. Whatever you guys are doing is not going to happen. Sceptile, use leaf blade!" He shouted as the Sceptile slashed Aaron's Minun knocking him back.

"Minun, shock wave!" Aaron shouted as the Sceptile was barely hurt by the attack. "Iron tail!" Aaron called out as the Sceptile was knocked back.

"Sceptile, leaf blade!" The boy shouted as Aaron's Minun was sent flying and he jumped up to catch it.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked worriedly. Just then, Aaron's watch started beeping telling him that they had what they needed. "I'll get revenge on you later. I have to go. Grumpig use power gem." Aaron said as they boy was knocked back long enough for him to disappear without being followed.

Aaron sat on his bed late at night thinking about the mission from earlier that day. "I almost failed my mission. That boy almost beat Minun. I could have used Grumpig or Durant to finish him off even if he fainted, but that was too close." Aaron thought to himself. Just then someone walked in to his room and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing?" Aaron asked struggling trying to get a better view of his captor who turned out to be an admin.

"Boss wants to see you. Now move!" He ordered as he pushed Aaron through a door. Maxie was standing there and smiling at Aaron. "You gonna beat him?" The admin asked eagerly.

"This is none of your concern. Please leave Jasper, before I beat you." Maxie said as Jasper ran out of the room.

Aaron immediately grew defensive after hearing what Jasper said. "I'm really sorry sir. I could have beaten that boy, but I heard that the mission was completed and Minun…"

Maxie cut him off. "Relax Aaron. You did perfectly fine on your mission, but that's not why I brought you here. I wanted to talk to you about this." Maxie said holding up his phone showing a video of the three grunts drinking from the toilet. "Aria tells me that you have a great capacity for evil, and your torture of these grunts is quite amusing." Maxie said putting his phone away. "I thought that you could be of some use to me. We're trying to extract some information from a scientist, but he isn't talking. Maybe you could help." Maxie asked.

"I can try." Aaron said as Maxie opened the door and had Aaron follow him. Maxie opened the door to a room where there was a table with a laptop and a locked screen in front of him; a scientist was chained to a chair with two Team Magma admins beating and slapping him with several blunt instruments.

"Any progress?" Maxie asked as one of them shook their head. "That's what I thought. You two can leave. I'm going to have Aaron here take a shot at it." Maxie said as the two Team Magma members walked out of the room leaving. "I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything." Maxie said taking Aaron's watch and putting a code in to it. "This is my number. Don't hesitate to use it." Maxie said as he walked out of the room.

Aaron walked over to the scientist. "So what do they want from you?" Aaron asked sitting on the table.

"They want the access code to download my research on Groudon." The scientist told Aaron.

"I take it you won't talk no matter what I do to you?" Aaron asked as the scientist nodded his head. Aaron saw a pokeball on the table labeled as a Manectric. Aaron pushed a button on his watch. "Maxie, bring me an electric collar and a Dustox." Aaron said. Moments later, a Team Magma member came in to the room and brought him the requested items. Aaron looked at the scientist. "I can hurt you and accomplish nothing, but every trainer's weakness is their Pokémon." Aaron said holding up the pokeball with the Manectric inside causing the scientist to wince.

"What are you going to do?" The scientist asked nervously.

"Nothing if you just tell me the code." Aaron said looking at the scientist who just shook his head. "Very well then." Aaron said smiling evilly as he threw the pokeball and quickly put the collar on the Manectric. It ran over to save its master, but Aaron pushed a button causing it to be shocked painfully. "This collar is special in the case that it also works on electric Pokémon." Aaron said smiling as he pushed the button again causing the Manectric to suffer.

"Please stop!" The scientist begged.

"I need the code." Aaron said pushing the button again.

"I can't. It's an ethical principle." The scientist said.

"Is it ethical to let someone hurt your Pokémon?" Aaron asked with the same evil smile. He set a bottle on the table. "Professor, do you know what this is?" Aaron asked.

"It's a full restore." He responded.

"Yes, and it's used to heal a Pokémon's status conditions and their injuries. I'm going to put it in your reach." Aaron said setting the bottle next to him. He then threw the pokeball containing the Dustox. "Use toxic." Aaron instructed as it stung the Manectric with a powerful poison. Aaron watched the Manectric suffer from the poison attack while he pressed the button shocking him as well. Aaron then took it a step further and set the full restore on top of the button. "You can make the pain stop so easily. It's all in your reach." Aaron said motioning to the computer.

The scientist broke down crying from watching his Pokémon suffer. "Fine, you win. Just make it stop." The scientist said cringing from the cries of his Pokémon. Aaron pushed the computer over to him and watched as he pressed in the correct code. Aaron healed the Manectric allowing his owner to hug it.

Maxie then walked in to the room. "Very well done. You tortured him expertly. I'll have to give you a real mission at some point, but for now you can have your own private room. I took the liberty of having your stuff transferred." Maxie said handing Aaron a key. Aaron thanked him and walked to his new room where all of his stuff was already set up. The bed was much larger and more comfortable; there was also a computer sitting on a desk nearby. Aaron smiled and laid down in his new room as he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron woke up the next day well rested. He got dressed in his usual Team Magma attire and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. He grabbed his tray and made his way through the line. He walked around the mess hall looking for a seat while several grunts attempted to trip him. "Sorry, there's no room for Maxie's pet." was a common response when Aaron would attempt to sit down at a table.

Aria saw Aaron and waved him over to her table. He took a seat next to her and several other admins. "It's Maxie's little Growlithe." One of the admins chuckled. Aria glared at him and he put his head down.

"Don't worry about it. I've been getting that all morning." Aaron said as he began eating.

"Well they're not wrong. Maxie is grooming you to be an admin." Aria explained.

"Do you know why?" Aaron asked.

"That's classified, Aria." One of the female admins said. She then looked over at Aaron. "Sorry kid, but you shouldn't know about that right now." She said sternly. Aaron scowled as he finished eating.

He went to go take his tray up when a grunt tripped him. "Have a nice fall." He sneered. Aaron stood up and picked up his tray; he hit the grunt over the head with it. This prompted several other grunts to erupt in to a large fight. The fight seemed to be Aaron versus all of the grunts as he punched and kicked several grunts knocking them to the ground where there was an infinite amount ready to take their places.

The fight was interrupted by an Exploud using hyper voice causing everyone to cover their ears as the admin on the balcony looked down at everyone. "This fight is over. Now for the troublemaker." He said as two male admins grabbed Aaron by the arms and carried him away.

They walked over to the admin with the Exploud. "Where do you want him Kent?" One of them asked.

"Just leave him where he is. You two can go." He said as the other admins let go of Aaron and left the room. He looked at Aaron. "Stand up straight, hands by your side." He said with a commanding tone as Aaron followed his instructions. "You put up a pretty good fight against those grunts. I can see why Maxie likes you. Maybe that prophecy is true after all." He said looking over Aaron.

"Prophecy?" Aaron asked.

"That mission was to collect the tablet on the prophecy to come. Maxie believes that somehow you are connected to it." Kent explained.

"Do you want to tell me what it's about?" Aaron asked.

"It's classified, but I believe that if it concerns you then you have a right to know." Kent told him. "You know how Team Magma seeks to control Groudon?" Aaron nodded his head. "The prophecy mentions a boy with yellow eyes and a desire for vengeance. Groudon will respond to this person and grant them its power. Maxie believes that you are this boy. He made it our job to make sure that we groom you to be a Team Magma admin and that we prepare you for the prophecy."

"Okay." Aaron said calmly.

"You don't seemed phased by this." Kent said in confusion.

"If that's my destiny then so be it. I'll do what I need to in order to fulfill the prophecy." Aaron said as Kent dismissed him.

Aaron walked down to the training room where they were sparring today. Aaron put on a pair of boxing gloves where he met his partner who seemed eager to fight Aaron. He threw several punches that Aaron blocked. Aaron retaliated with several gut punches and a kick in the stomach knocking him on to his back.

After a while of sparring and practicing new moves, the instructor stopped all of the students. "How about we have a little fun here. We're going to have a little tournament amongst all of you, and the winner will receive this." The instructor said holding up a bag with various pokeballs in it. "A worthy prize for a champion. So without further ado, let's get this tournament under way."

Aaron looked at his first opponent and saw them putting something in their gloves. Aaron walked over to them and whispered in to their ear. "If you want to play dirty, just say so." Aaron said walking away. Aaron stood in a fighting stance while his opponent did the same. The instructor signaled the start of the fight. His opponent threw the first punch landing directly in Aaron's gut. Aaron stumbled back, but he regained his stance clutching his side. "I'm not going down on one punch." Aaron said spitting on the ground. He attacked his opponent relentlessly with several punches and kicks. Aaron finished them off with an uppercut. Aaron heard the instructor announce his victory, but he wasn't satisfied as he removed his glove and walked over to his downed opponent. He put his finger in his mouth and proceeded to stick it in his ear smiling evilly as he did so. "Wet Willy." Aaron said moving the finger around.

"That's enough. Go take a seat." The instructor said sternly.

"If he wants to cheat and then lose, then he needs to pay the consequences." Aaron said walking off and taking a seat on the bench. Aaron watched several of the fights take place; several people cheated when they won, but no one seemed to care. Aaron won his matches regardless of rather they cheated or not.

Aaron had made it to the final round. His opponent was huge and towering over him. "What are you, part Snorlax?" Aaron asked looking up at him. He growled at Aaron.

"Fight!" The instructor shouted. The grunt threw the first punch that Aaron made the mistake of trying to block with his glove; he was knocked on to his back. Aaron stood up and looked at the brutish grunt who was running at him again. Aaron dodged his attack this time and slid behind him as he landed a punch in his back. Aaron then kicked him in the side. The grunt simply leaned back and fell on Aaron who screamed under the heavy mass. Aaron pulled a dirty move as he bit the grunt's back causing him to scream as he jumped up. "Why are you so sweaty? You taste like rotting cheese." Aaron said spitting to the side. He rushed at the grunt and jumped high as he kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground causing everyone to jump from the loud thud.

The instructor ran over to Aaron and handed him his prize. "Congratulations." He said smiling. After class, Aaron returned to his room and stowed the pokeballs in his trunk before going to take a shower. "I wonder if Maxie heard about the fight." Aaron thought to himself as he dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt before getting in to his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you have the time please fave, follow, and/or leave a review. I also hope that you will take the time to check out some of my other stories. Thanks for reading. -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron walked to a large transport helicopter that was ready to take off. Aaron walked inside and took a seat next to some of the other grunts while an admin wearing a jetpack, a flight suit, and a very high-tech pair of goggles began to speak. "The mission for today is going to be complex. We are going to a remote island with very secluded and secure citizens. They are very resistant to outside presences, and they also have very advanced technologies and advanced knowledge of history and how the world works that may have some use to us. We are going to drop you over the island so that we can spread you out. The docks and landing pads are too secure and require special clearances to use. A sky attack is very risky, but it is our only hope for getting some people on to the island. I would be lying if I didn't tell you that some of you won't make it on to the island. I have done my best to train you in flight, but I'm sure some of you will slip up and crash land, land in to the clutches of the civilians, or you'll land in the Sharpedo infested waters where you will have a minimal chance to survive their incredible speeds and sharp teeth. Then there are the air defenses which you will have to avoid. Are all of you ready?" He asked looking at his team.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all said standing up and saluting their team leader.

"Get dressed, and get ready. We'll be approaching the drop site very soon." The team leader said as two doors on the cargo helicopter opened leading to two locker rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys.

Aaron walked in and quickly got dressed. He walked out wearing a red wing suit with a black trim. The suit was a bit more high-tech, as the wings seemed to be more like a retractable glider that was strapped to Aaron's jumpsuit. Aaron also wore a pair of goggles and a helmet; on his wrist his communication watch was visible.

"We're just about over the site. Get ready to jump." The leader ordered as he slid open the door to the helicopter where everyone was met with a powerful gusting wind. Aaron watched as his teammates jumped one by one. Some of them used parachutes, others used jetpacks, and others used wing suits and gliders like him. Aaron was the last one on the helicopter and performed a sprint as he jumped out of the helicopter and began plummeting towards the island.

At a certain altitude, he activated his glider and began smoothly flying towards the island. He was met with several attacks from Pokémon being led by people from the island; they had become aware of the aerial attack and were having their Pokémon attack the people flying towards the island. Aaron swerved narrowly avoiding ice beams, flamethrowers, and solar beams while he flew closer to the island.

Aaron flew in to the jungle and landed before retracting his wings and removing his helmet and goggles. He removed his flight suit revealing a pair of black pants and a black jacket with a red trim and the Team Magma emblem on the upper left chest. The new uniform he wore was a gift from Maxie; he found it more stylish than the usual grunt attire that he wore.

Aaron his behind a tree when he heard footsteps and voices. He peeked from behind the tree and saw several grunts being led in a line by several guards and their Pokémon. "Where are the rest of you?" He asked one of the grunts.

"I don't know. This was a scatter attack." He said nervously while the guard hit him with an electrified club.

"We're going to make you pay for coming to this island." The guard said hitting him again while pushing him forward to the main city.

"I have to save them, so that we can continue the mission." Aaron thought to himself as he took a step forward snapping a twig which drew the attention of one of the guards. Aaron quickly started running as he heard the footsteps of Pokémon and more of the guards behind him.

Aaron continued to run through the incredibly lush jungle; he heard them growing closer to him, and he had no way of navigating the jungle while the guards most likely had an extensive knowledge of the jungle and everything inside of it. Aaron approached a cliff wall and realized that they were leading him in to a trap as he was now at a dead end.

Aaron backed up against the wall fearing the worst, but the unexpected happened. Part of the wall slid open and Aaron fell inside before the wall closed. Several torches were lit revealing an old woman sitting on a mat and meditating. "Welcome Aaron. Please, take a seat." She said as she opened her eyes which were a purple color while she had long silver hair and wrinkled skin. Aaron grew very nervous as he stared at the old woman. He started banging on the wall hoping to find a way out with no luck. "You'll find that door to be quite locked. Now please take a seat. I wish to cause you no harm." She said as she walked over to a small fire and took a seat on a mat next to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you have the time, please fave, follow, and/or leave a review and check out some of my other stories.**

Aaron reluctantly took a seat on the mat across from the woman. "How do you know my name?" He asked cautiously reaching for his pokeballs.

"No need to be using those. Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you." She said staring at Aaron's hands which reached closer to his waist, but stopped to hear her out. Just then, her Pokémon stepped forward, an Alakazam and an Absol; they stood by her side. "They are here in case you have other intentions and to help me explain a few things to you."

"About what?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Your destiny of course." She said as her Alakazam stepped forward and made the fire grow in size with its psychic powers. "My Absol senses the disturbance that shall set off an epic legendary battle. I know that you are tied to the disturbance somehow. I sense that you are destined to fight alongside one of the great legendary Pokémon of Hoenn in the great battle." While she explained what she saw, her Alakazam conjured images in the fire depicting what she spoke.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought that everyone on this island hated outsiders." Aaron said giving her a look of suspicion.

"Child, I am not loyal to anyone. I am simply an oracle, a messenger, an informant. The prophecy concerns you. Therefore you have the right to know the prophecy." She explained as she motioned to the walls which Aaron noticed were covered in carvings and depictions of several actions. "I have informed many of their destinies for eons."

"What else can you tell me?" Aaron asked knowing that she had more to say about the prophecy.

"You are closely approaching your destiny in which you will fight alongside one of the legendary Pokémon." She repeated herself once more.

"Are you saying that I might not fight alongside Groudon?" Aaron asked as he pointed to his uniform signaling his loyalty.

"I said nothing of the sort. It is up to you to find the remainder of your destiny." She said standing up and disappearing in to the shadows. She came back out holding an old wooden box with a few carvings on it. She opened it revealing a silver ring inscribed with what looked like the patterns on Groudon and Kyogre. "Take this." She said holding the box up to Aaron.

He reluctantly took the ring from the box and slid it on his right hand; it fit perfectly. "Thank you." Aaron said looking around the cavern again. "So who are you exactly? You said that you have helped people for eons."

"You should be asking what am I." The woman said as she turned in to a ball of gas revealing a Gastly. "Now, it is time for you to leave this place, Aaron. Your destiny awaits." The Pokémon said covering Aaron in a purple dust before he blacked out.

Aaron slowly regained consciousness as he heard voices speaking. "Hey guys, I found one of them!" A grunt shouted as he and several others ran over to Aaron whose eyes slowly opened to several grunts crowding around him; he was laying on the beach. Two of them helped Aaron up and had him resting on their shoulders as they carried him to one of the boats. In the distance, he could see parts of the jungle on the fire while the natives were working to extinguish the flames with the help of their Pokémon.

"What happened?" Aaron asked rubbing his head.

"We got what we came for and broke the other grunts out. Now we're getting out of here. We'll make sure that we get you to the infirmary once we get back to base." An admin said as Aaron was boarded on to the boat that sped off while Aaron passed out once more.

Aaron woke up rubbing his head; he was laying in a hospital bed in a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. "Ugh." Aaron groaned as he looked around the infirmary.

An admin saw him and walked over to him. "What happened to you? When we lost contact with you and no one saw you, we thought you were dead."

"I can't really explain it. It was so weird. There was this cave and these Pokémon who kept telling me stuff." Aaron said trying to remember everything, but only coming up with bits and pieces as he looked at his hand seeing the ring from before. "They gave me this ring."

The admin examined it and handed it back to him. "Looks like some old trinket from the island. You can keep that. Now, you better get some rest. You'll be cleared to leave the infirmary in a few days if everything checks out." He said before walking off while a nurse came in and handed him a tray of food. Aaron reluctantly ate the food knowing that he had to keep his strength up.

He finished eating, and once the nurse took the tray away, he examined the ring in his hand. "I failed the mission all for a stupid ring." Aaron cursed under his breath as he clenched it in his hand. "It's my destiny to side with one of the legendaries. I'm going to fulfill the prophecy and make Team Magma proud. I'm going to make Maxie proud." Aaron thought to himself as he closed his eyes to rest once more.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So you think he met the oracle?" Maxie asked one of his admins.

"I think so sir. He woke up on the beach with no memory of what happened on the island, and he seems to have obtained some sort of ring. So, do you think that he is the one mentioned in the prophecy?" The admin asked.

"I do. That boy is going to help us win the war between sea and land once and for all. We've worked so hard to finally reawaken Groudon after all of these years, and we are going to succeed. We have to." Maxie said turning around with his hands behind his back. "You are dismissed." Maxie told the grunt while he turned to his computer to examine a few documents of great importance. "Aaron, you destiny is approaching. Hopefully you are the one."


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron was surrounded by darkness. There were three paths in front of him. One was red, one was blue, and one was green. He was about to step forward, then the ground beneath him crumbled as he plunged in to darkness. He then saw his reflection appear just as fast as it disappeared. Then a Machoke punched him in the gut sending him flying on to his back. A Charizard walked over and stared down at him before blasting him with fire. He woke up sweating, breathing heavy, and clutching his chest. It was dark in the infirmary. "Messed up dream." He mumbled cracking open a can of ginger ale sitting by his bed and chugging it. He adjusted his pillow trying to go back to bed.

He woke up the next morning to Maxie smiling at him with a tray in his hands and a wide grin on his face. "Wake up sleepyhead. You're not going to get in to tip top shape on an empty stomach." He set the tray down in front of Aaron who rubbed his head looking at Maxie and then the food which looked and smelled incredible. "My personal chef made it. Only the best. You're not going to get back in the game on hospital food." He walked off while a nurse came and took his temperature. He finished off his breakfast quickly. It was the best omelet he had ever eaten, and it was the best food he had eaten since joining Team Magma.

He waited until the nurse took the tray away before getting out of bed. He snuck down the hall in his red and black checkered pajama pants and white t-shirt. He made it back to his room and changed his shirt, put on his Team Magma jacket, his pants, and strapped on his belt which proudly displayed the Team Magma Emblem as the buckle. He walked out of his room only to be stopped by Aria. "Glad to see you back. Don't forget this." She tossed him his ring and walked off.

Aaron slid it on his finger and walked off. "I need answers." He walked down the hall and hit a panel on the wall watching as part of the wall slid open. He ran down the corridor and paused at the stainless steel door in front of him. He pulled a keycard from his pocket. One of the admins had left it lying around and he grabbed it. He felt a little ashamed; Maxie had him torture the admin for losing the keycard that he had stolen. He slid the card in the door and watched it open. He walked inside and over to the large desk that he once sat across from when he first joined. There were several files on the table that he skimmed through. There was so much about Team Magma and Team Aqua and Groudon and Kyogre. Then there was his file in the mix. They had his health records, fingerprints, his school records, and several other details; so much of it he never gave them. He sighed tossing it in the shredder by the desk. He then began combing through the computer until he pulled up his file; he deleted it.

Then he saw the briefcase on the desk. He clicked it open. Inside the foam insert was an orb, a blue orb. He picked it up carefully. It glowed in his hand with the same pattern on his ring which had started to react with the orb. He quickly put it back and closed the briefcase. He ran out of Maxie's office hoping that no one had seen him. "I'm getting out of here." Aaron was running down the hall at this point. He knocked over several grunts as he ran by. He grabbed his bag from his room and ran in to the kitchen filling his bag with rations. He then ran to the equipment room gearing up with berries, pokeballs, and other gadgets.

"Aaron, where are you headed?" One of the admins asked walking in to the room.

He panicked. He had no idea what to do. He slugged the admin and continued to attack him until he was unconscious. "I'm really sorry." He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. He ran to the garage and hopped in to a gyrocopter.

He tossed his emblem and dog tag to the floor before forcing the garage open. He flew out of the base not looking back as he sped up. "I'm not going back. They're using me for something and I'm not sticking around to find out."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron flew through the sky in the gyrocopter. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He saw the fuel gauge start to drop lower. He sighed lowering the copter into the woods. He removed his seatbelt and got out of the copter. He walked to the back and opened up the engine. He ripped out a small blinking piece and crushed it under his foot. "Grumpig, crush this thing." Aaron said calling out his Pokémon. It began to crush the gyrocopter with a brutal psychic power until it was no longer functional. "Have to ditch this uniform too." He sighed unzipping the jacket and tossing it into the wreck. Next, he tossed the belt buckle. He was left standing in a pair of black pants, boots, and a white t-shirt. He looked at his hand and pulled off the ring. He stared at it in his hand. He sighed putting it back on his hand. He grabbed his bag and recalled his Pokémon before he walked off. The smell of saltwater became apparent as he got closer to Slateport City. He walked into the city and walked down the street. A police officer glared at him.

"I haven't seen you around these parts before."

"That's because I'm not from around here." Aaron said shooting him a look. "Sorry." He said recomposing himself. "It's been a long day. Would you happen to know a place that I can stay, maybe find some work?"

"There's the market district. Someone might have an open room for you."

"Thank you." Aaron said as he pointed him in the correct direction.

After a few hours of searching, a man named Charlie who owned the fish market offered him a job. He asked if Aaron could butcher, and he told him that he was good with a knife. There was also a room upstairs that he offered to Aaron to compensate for the low salary he was being paid. He showed Aaron how to butcher Carvanha, Magikarp, Corphish, and several other Pokémon before he was sent upstairs to rest for the night.

It was early in the morning when Aaron went downstairs. He put on an apron and started filling the cases with ice. A fisherman came in and began lining them with several Pokémon that he deemed to be top quality. Aaron walked behind one of the counters and grabbed a large knife from the drawer while several other people began setting piles of Pokémon next to him. He grabbed one of the Magikarp and sliced it horizontally before he began to trim off the inedible pieces. He carefully removed the eyes setting them in a small bin so that they could be sold to the customers. The smell bothered him a little, but he grew used to it quickly as he continued to butcher each Magikarp.

A man wearing a chef's jacket walked into the shop taking a deep breath and smiling happily with a cooler in his hands. "Charlie, you in here?" He asked loudly.

"He's in the back." Aaron said looking up from his work.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"I just started today." Aaron said slicing up a Carvanha.

"Precision cuts." He said admiring his work. "You're very good at this. Maybe you can help me."

"What can I get for you?" Aaron asked.

"I need ten pounds of Corphish, five of Magikarp, five of Carvanha, and a lot of Barboach."

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Charlie asked walking out from the back. "You don't talk to the customers. You cut up the Pokémon. I'm very sorry Chen. What can I get for you?" He shooed Aaron away who returned to butchering several Carvanha.

After a long day of work, Aaron went upstairs and took a shower before he changed into a pair of lounge pants and a white t-shirt. He sniffed himself still smelling fish. He sighed. He looked over to his nightstand and saw a bowl of rice with raw Magikarp on top. He grabbed the chopsticks sitting next to it and sat down on his bed eating the meal. He also saw a glass of juice nearby and drank it quickly. He put the empty dishes outside of his room and laid down on his bed for a few minutes looking up at the old wooden ceiling. He could hear the sounds of boats in the distance as he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

He woke up to Maxie looking down on him. He had a disappointed look on his face as he glared at Aaron. He looked down to see his body start to fade. He let out a small scream as he jolted awake from his nightmare. "Just a dream. Just a really bad dream." He sighed rubbing his head in pain. He walked downstairs and out the door. He walked to the docks and sat on the edge looking up at the sky and the waves which moved in a rhythmic motion. "I just need to clear my head." He sighed. "Old life is behind me. I just need to forget and move on." He took a deep breath. He leaned over the edge of the deck and threw up a little bit.

"Things are going to get better. I hope."


End file.
